


Safe

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: With Leliana, she felt safe.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Segura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458033) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 18 - safe.

Her entire life, Neria never felt safe.

The thing about living in a Circle Tower is, Templars have absolute power over you, and if they say you tried using magic against them, then they can get away with anything. She always knew that, she was taught, even as a child, never to trust a Templar, never to let her guard down. Then there were the demons, always ready to tempt a careless mage, always waiting just around the corner every time that she went to sleep.

Even before the Blight, she knew she was in constant danger, and after she became a Warden, the dangers simply kept piling up.

So she couldn't remember a time in her life when she felt safe, and that was probably because such a time didn't exist. And she knew about the world well enough now to know that she would never be safe.

And yet, there were moments where she almost felt like she was. When she slept in Leliana's tent, feeling the steady beat of her heart as she had her head on Leliana's chest, she would feel irrationally safe, as if being in Leliana's arms meant that no harm in the world could touch her. As if just being with her was enough to keep her safe.

Neria knew it wasn't true, that neither of them was safe there, but she couldn't convince herself to break that fantasy.


End file.
